


Begin Again

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, M/M, Moving On, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another companion piece to "Back to December"<br/>It's been a year since Dean left and Castiel is finally ready to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the final piece of the series. I rather liked it, but I'm not sure it fits the song as well as I wanted- I think the song is a little sader and this just doesn't feel like that... I think.  
> Anyway, enjoy?

It’s a cold December morning when Cas wakes up, remembers Dean left him and doesn’t feel the urge to start screaming or crying. In fact, he feels quite at peace with the idea. It’s been a year, but it’s more than that. It feels like he has finally spent all the tears he had for Dean Winchester.

With a smile, he stands up and heads towards the kitchen. Sam is asleep on the sofa, with the TV on. He feels bad for making his friends worry so much about him, but the thought that he’s finally better, makes him smile again.

He starts preparing breakfast. Normally, he would make some eggs and bacon (Dean’s favorite), but realizes he’s not in the mood for that. He checks for something else and has to settle for some fruit with yogurt. He makes coffee and hums happily while he chops some apples.

“You’re awake early” Sam comments and Cas turns to face him. The taller male is leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on his lips. Castiel smiles brightly at him.

“I’ve made breakfast” he informs him proudly, and that’s quite an accomplishment, seeing he has barely managed to eat enough to survive since Dean left, “there’s nothing much I could do, so I hope fruit is okay?”

“Are we out of bacon?” Sam asks, walking towards the fridge but Cas shakes his head.

“No. I just… Your brother was the one who insisted bacon was a must for breakfast, but I don’t… well, I like it, just not for every morning.”

Sam stares at him for a while, curiously. Cas stands still, somewhat nervous. Finally, Sam smiles again, apparently having reached a favorable conclusion, “You’re finally feeling better.”

Cas nods, turning his attention back to making breakfast, “It’s time to start moving on.”

He doesn’t see it, but he can practically feel Sam’s satisfied smile. He’s been indulging in self-pity for too long. It’s time to start living again.

He’ll be fine.

 

* * *

 

Charlie seems particularly enthusiastic of going out to celebrate, when Cas informs her he’s finally feeling like moving on. “It’s a perfectly good reason to celebrate, Cas!” the female exclaims happily, while Sam nods next to her, “we should go dancing, and get drunk!”

“Charlie, I don’t think-”

“Come on, you need to get out there again, Cas” she argues “meet new people, maybe find someone to-”

“I don’t think so!” Cas exclaims, blushing. It’s true he wants to move on, but finding someone else… that feels like too much.

“Charlie, maybe we should take things slow…” Sam starts and it’s interrupted by Gabriel.

“Nonsense!” his cousin argues with a maniac glint in his eyes and Castiel is seriously regretting inviting him over, “what Cassie needs is to get back on the game! Now Cassie, I know you’re not a big fan of one-night stands, so maybe you should trying going on a date with someone you already know! What about Balthazar?”

Castiel chooses that instant to take a sip from his water and almost chokes at the suggestion, “Gabe, I don’t-”

“Or Crowley” Charlie suggest helpfully, “guy is a little creepy, but he seemed honestly interested-”

“Charlie, I don’t-”

“Oh, come on Cassie!” Gabriel interrupts him. Castiel frowns, knowing full well that his cousin is capable of talking into anything and getting ready to at least put on a fight, when Sam comes to his rescue.

“Guys, leave Cas alone. We shouldn’t pressure him” there’s something in his tone and in his eyes that sends shivers down Castiel’s spine, but he can’t quite pinpoint what is it. “When he’s ready, he’ll do whatever he wants.”

Charlie and Gabriel grumble something, but they let the subject drop. Castiel is grateful and so he takes Sam’s hand and squeezes. The taller male smiles briefly at him, but Cas could swear there’s something sad about that smile.

However, he doesn’t ask. Maybe Sam just feels a little guilty discussing Cas options to get over his brother.

Yes, that must be it.

 

* * *

 

Charlie and Gabriel leave somewhere close to midnight. They end up sort of partying at Castiel’s house, deciding it would be for the best. Sam helped to clean up while Cas took a shower before bed.

“You don’t need to stay” Castiel tells him a little later, “I mean, it’s late and it’s probably for the best if you stay tonight, but tomorrow-”

“Do you want me to leave?” Sam asks and he sounds a little sad, which makes Cas frown.

“No. I didn’t mean- I like having you here, but you don’t have to mother me anymore Sam. I’m-”

“It would probably be for the best” Sam says, ignoring Castiel’s words, “I shouldn’t- Damn, I’m such a selfish idiot.” The younger man mutters something else under his breath, making Castiel frown deepen.

“Sam?”

“I’m sorry Cas. I- I’ll go.”

He tries to make a hasty exit, but Cas catches his arm. It’s late and they’ve been drinking, it wouldn’t be wise to let his friend go. Besides, he must admit he’s curious. “Sam?”

“Go out with me.”

“What?”

Sam pales, “Oh, God- I- I’m sorry Cas. I think I drink a little too much-”

“Did you just ask me on a date?” Castiel wonders, too surprised to think about anything else.

“I- Yes, I suppose I did.” Sam whispers, shaking his head sadly, “I’m sorry Cas. Forget I said anything.”

Castiel feels slightly irked, although he’s not sure why exactly. “Are you asking me out of pity Sam? Because-”

“What? No! Of course not! Cas I- I like you, okay? Always have. I just never said anything because…” he gestures vaguely and Castiel guesses it has something to do with Dean. Castiel tilts his head to the side, peering curiously at his friend.

“You like me. As in- you want to date me?”

Sam nods, looking forlorn. Castiel considers it for a while. It’s odd, really, dating his ex-boyfriend’s brother, but Sam is much more that Dean’s younger brother. He’s sweet and funny and caring. He’s a good friend. And Cas does like him, even if not in the same way the younger man does, so maybe…

“Okay. One date. We’ll see from there.”

Just the way Sam’s face lights up at his words convinces Castiel he made the right choice. It might be a little odd at the beginning, but he thinks it could work. And if not… “Just, promise me something?” Sam nods eagerly, so Cas carries on, “promise we’ll still be friends if things don’t work out?”

“Yes. Of course, Cas, I would never- I care for you, Cas. I’ll always be your friend, no matter what. So if you don’t want to-”

“No, no. I want to. I want to give it a shot. I think… I think it could work.”

And so it begins. This is a new chance to be happy. He’s over Dean and now he’s got a chance to be happy with someone else. It might work.

And if not… well, he’ll still have a friend.

So yeah, things are starting to look up for Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Personally I liked it, but let me know what you thought?  
> Oh, I'm writting another one-shot that will actually end up with Destiel. I swear I ship those two, only this went a whole differente direction.... Anyway, that one-shot will be called "White Horse" and don't let the tittle fool you, I promise the ending will be happier!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
